


Swimming Pool

by fivesecondsofaus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boy and Girl, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Smut, Swimming Pool, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofaus/pseuds/fivesecondsofaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Calum are messing about by the swimming pool and things get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool

"No please Calum put me down!" I shout as he swiftly picks me up in his arms and throws me over his shoulder. The view of his ass is extremely nice but now is not the time to be checking it out. 

"You should have thought about that before you said my muscles where small." I have to admit, that was probably the biggest lie I had ever said but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, he was being a dick.   
But then he started walking closer to the pool. 

"Okay okay I'm so sorry Calum please, your muscles are not small, they're so sexy and most of the time I can't remember my own name when I look at them!" I shouted out the truth and I could just imagine the giant smirk plastered across his plump lips. 

"That's more like it but too late babe," the pleading didn't help my case one bit as the next thing I knew, I was being chucked into the cold, turquoise water of the swimming pool. 

I felt the water soak my bikini as my eyelids shut, protecting them. It didn't take me long to resurface and see Calum standing there, laughing his cute ass off. 

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him angrily. 

"Oh baby that can be arranged," he surprised me when he took of his shirt and jumping into the pool next to me. 

I watched and stepped back in confusion as he swam closer to me. But I was dumbfounded when both his hands gripped my waist and pushed me up against the tiled wall of the edge of the swimming pool.   
his gaze travelled from his arms to my eyes. 

"Was it true what you said about my arms?" His voice sounded gruff and commanding, a funny emotion swirling in his eyes. My body felt like fire under his gaze and I couldn't help but nod. 

That's all it took for him to lean forward and connect our lips.   
It didn't take long before his hand had travelled up my stomach and rested on one of my breasts. I couldn't help but give out a moan of pleasure when I felt the contact of his hand on the covered this sensitive part of me. 

His other hand trailed down, cupping my ass and lifting me so my legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue poked it's way into my mouth as softly applied pressure on my breast making me moan again.He kissed me harshly, like he was angry but I knew he wasn't, he just enjoyed being in control. 

"Calum." I groaned out as his lips left mine and made they're way down the nape of my neck, sucking and kissing my skin powerfully, in one swift movement my bikini top was pulled off and I couldn't be more happier for the contact of his skin against my own now bare skin. A heat started to spread in my lower region and I could automatically tell where this was going, especially when I felt his hard on poke my thigh through his swimming trunks. 

"I want you so badly babe," his voice was hoarse as his eyes lustfully took in my naked chest, I melted under his gaze. 

"I need you now Calum," my voice came out heavily and he didn't respond to my command but took things further when one of his hands slipped into the panties of my bikini. The feel of his hand resting on my most sensitive part made me feel weak, like I could break any second. 

"Calum." I groaned in frustration this time, hating how much of a tease he was being. He laughed but stopped immediately when he noticed the glare I was giving him. Giving me a heart stopping smile, I felt his fingers move and rub my clit, making the heat grow in my stomach. 

I latched our lips together again and kissed him hard, my lips most likely swollen. Our heads moved in sync while his fingers worked they're magic, the first one entering me.   
My scream of ecstasy was muffled by our hard kiss. 

He entered another finger, moving it slowly but I wanted all of him, not just his fingers. The water around us was moving fast, and the temperature had definitely heated up immensely. 

"Please get inside me Calum." I panted and begged once I broke the kiss. My hands where on his waist line, rubbing circles with my thumb but i quickly moved them, getting rid of his swimming trunks all together.   
His hard member sprung free and I was still amazed at the size. I wanted him now, all of him. 

He removed his fingers which had slowly been pumping in and out. He aligned his member with my entrance. My eyes sprung shut when his tip made its first contact with my entrance. 

He harshly thrusted into me, the pain instantly turning into pleasure. "Calum, faster." I moan as he starts sliding in and out of me, the pace far too slow for my liking. He picks up his pace and the sensation feels so pleasurable. I can feel myself throbbing around his length as he continues to kiss down my neck, giving love bites here and there, sucking harshly. 

"F-fuck babe I'm about t-." I moaned before he came undone inside of me, he was breathing harshly. My head fell in the space in between his neck and shoulder, my body reaching its peak. His thrusts got sloppier and I became a moaning mess but they were muffled. I clawed at his back as I came, definitely leaving marks.   
My head lifted as he slowly kissed me before pulling out. "I love you," he whispers in my ear, the lust in his eyes placed with pure admiration and love.


End file.
